Remember
by sweet-things-4-life
Summary: You had a backstory with Klaus Mikaleson but in a moment he just made you forgot everything. With no memory, you left New Orleans and made your way through the country. Till you met the Winchesters everything changed then. You became one of the team. Till a hunt in New Orleans changed everything again...
1. Chapter 1

"Klaus, you asshole." You screamed when you entered the compound. "Where are you?"

You got no reaction. In the corner in of your eyes, you see Kol walking towards you.

"Kol, where is Niklaus?" You ask him angry.

"I don't know." He responds "What happened?" He asks you. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"He just left me with 2 dead bodies of Marcel's vampires on a side street of the quarter." You said to him. "I had to run for my life," you said pissed.

"Maybe he had a good reason," Kol says. He puts his hand on your shoulders trying to calm you down.

You were lying on Klaus bed. Still waiting for him to come back. You were calmed down now.

You knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and if he had left you alone, he had a good reason to do so.

At the moment you just wanted to know what the reason was.

You heard steps walk in the room. You must had fallen asleep.

You open your eyes and pushed your body up so that you are sitting on the bed.

From the bed you see Klaus walk around.

He still didn't notice you're awake.

He runs a few times his hand through his hair and you knew right away something was wrong.

"Klaus, what happened?" You ask him

He stops in his steps and looks right to you. He has this sorrow in his eyes.

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at you.

You move your body to the edge of the bed and with your hand, you tap the bed next to you. Asking him to sit next to you.

Without hesitating, he walks towards you and sits next to you.

You move your body so that you're facing him and you hold his hand.

"What happened?" You ask him with a sweet tone.

He looks towards you.

You saw that he had tears in his eyes.

After a few seconds, he looks down at your hand and looks up at you again.

He strokes your hand with his fingers before speaking.

"y/n, I'm sorry.." He says quietly.

"For what Klaus?" You ask him. With the same tone as before.

He looks you in the eyes. "For this," He says.

He grabs your face with both his hands, he gives you a kiss and stares into your eyes.

"You're going to leave town and forget about us, me, my family. You're going to forget that we exist. That all this exist, there are no vampires, witches or werewolves." He said with a tear sliding down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later.**

You were sitting at the bar with a drink you hand. You were traveling the around the VS in the past 3 months. You were getting a last drink when a guy came to sit next to you. He shoved the bar seat closer to you. He sat on it and was now facing your way. You didn't even look at him. You could smell his breath alcohol and a mix of cigarettes.

"HI" You hear the man say. You don't respond to him not even look towards him. "HI" He says louder now also touching your arm. You look towards him. He was just about 24 years old, he had this curly blond hair and a great smile and then you saw his eyes. They were pitch black. How was that possible.

"Are you alone?" He says snapping you out of your thoughts.

"No" You said to him turning back to your own drink.

The man chuckles a little bit. "Yes you are." He says touching your arm again. He goes with his hand down your arm and rested it on your leg. "I live nearby." He continues. You know right away what he wanted. You paid you drink and started walking to the door not giving the man another chance to talk to you.

You walked out of the bar and went to a side street leading right to your hotel.

In just a few seconds you feel a hand on you neck. It makes you turn around and in just a matter of moments a person is pinning you towards the wall. The person has his hand on your neck tighten it up you could barely breath. You get a look at the man and you recognise him right away it was the same men who just talked to you. Your sight begins to darken till you pass out.

You heard two man talk. You couldn't understand what they were saying. You tried to open your eyes but they were too heavy. You took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the two voices.

"Dean this is bad." You heard one of the man say. "We shouldn't have brought her here."

"Sammy I know but what else could we do?" The other man says. "After she wakes up we look how she is doing and then we get back on the road." the man continues.

You tried to open your eyes again now successful. In front of you saw another bed. You saw a man sitting on it with the back against the wall. You didn't recognised him. You looked down to see how the room looked like, It looked a lot like your own hotel room but just with 2 beds. Another man appears in your eye sight. He looked younger than the man sitting on the bed. He looked towards you.

"Dean she's awake." He says walking towards you.

The man who was sitting on the bed was now in front of you.

You move your hands to your head rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" one of them said.

You nod your head.

"Dean give her some room. She just woke up." you looked towards the men. One of them took a step back. "Can you sit up?" The younger guy continued.

You sat up with you back resting on the wall. You look at the both of the man.

"I'm Dean." the man that sat on the bed said. "and this is my little brother Sammy." he continued pointing to the other guy.

"My name is Sam." the younger guy said. "what's your name?"

"I'm y/n" You said to them.

You stare at both of them.

"How did I get here?" You asked them.

The man looked at each other.

"We saw this guy pin you up the wall. Before we could save you had already blacked out. After that we brought you here till you woke up." Sam said

"I remember the man…." You said to them. In your mind the eyes of man pop up again "He had this black eyes." You continued.

The men looked at each other. Dean looked back at you first. He had this look on his face like he had a secret he couldn't tell. None of the man said anything. Dean walked away from me to the middle of the room. There was this little table with 2 chairs. He picks up bag from the table and walks back. He handles you a white paper bag.

"Eat this." He says to you. You look at him and at Sam. Sam has now a little smile on his face. He nods towards you. You open the bag and you saw a cheeseburger in it. You took it out of the bag and took a bite. Your stomach began to protest right away wanting it out of your body.

"Where's the bathroom?" You ask quickly. Both of them sign towards a door and you jumped as fast as possible out of bed and run towards the door.

You came out of the bathroom and both man were looking towards you. "Thank you." You said to them. "but I think I should go." You continued. Both men nod their heads.

"I will bring you home." Dean says quickly. They help you get your stuff together and Dean leaves with you.

When both of you were outside you saw that you were in the hotel as how you expected a few minutes ago. You walked towards a hallway that would lead you to your room.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked walking behind you.

"I'm also staying here." You say to him.

After a few minutes you reach your room. You opened the door and you walk in the room not bothering to close the door behind you. You walk to your backpack and search for the aspirin. After you found you took them. You look back at the door. The door was still open and Dean was now in your room. He was looking around the room.

"Where you heading?" He asks

"Dont know." You said to him. "I'm just wandering around city's till I found something that keeps me there."

"Why?" He asks you.

"Because I don't have anything better to do." You say to him.

"When are you heading out again?"

"I think I will leave early tomorrow." You say to him. You walk towards the door. You looked back at Dean. You sign for him to leave.

"Yeah, maybe I see you tomorrow but well …uhm…. good luck." He says walking out of the room. You close the door behind him and laid on the bed. You needed to rest.

You woke up the next morning around 7am. You felt good, you were fit and was prepared to to head out again. You took a shower and gone out for breakfast.

Across the street from the hotel there was this coffee place. You walked towards it. Inside you saw Sam sit in one of the booths. He looks towards you and gives you a little smile. You smiled back. What the hell you thought and you start walking towards him.

"Can I sit with you?" You ask him.

He nods at you with a smile on his face and signs with his hand for you to sit at his booth. In just a few seconds the waitress is next to you.

"Can I get you something sweetie?" she says to you.

"Can I have a coffee and a little of your apple pie?" You say to her.

"Of Course sweetie." She says. "Do you need a refill?" She says now towards Sam.

"Yes please" He replies.

After she had refill Sam's coffee she walked away from the table.

"I heard from Dean that you're leaving today." Sam says.

"Yeah that's true." You reply

"Where are you heading?"

"Don't know yet. I heard you guys yesterday saying that you were going to hit the road again. Where are you guys going?" You ask him.

"Where the job take us." He says without hesitating. When the last word left his mouth he looks at you with a surprise on his face. Like he shouldn't tell you that.

"What kinda work do you guys do?"

"We.. Uhm we are salesman." He says.

"You're lying." You say to him. "Salesman don't travel the country."

You see Sam swallow. The waitress then approaches your table and set the coffee and the pie in front of you.

"Thank you" You say to her. She nods and walks away.

"Sam I don't care what kind of work you guys do." You say taking a sip of your coffee. "Witch way are you guys going? Maybe you could drop me somewhere?" You continued. You looked at him and you see him relax.

He gives you a little smile before saying. "We're going north. Just tell me where you would like to be dropped and we take you there."

"Thank you." You say to him.

After that both of you sit quite. Sam is going threw his computer and you are eating your breakfast and looking out of the window. In the reflection of the window you see the screen of Sam's laptop. You try to read what he's searching for but you couldn't make out a word threw the window. You see him click on a link, a new web page opens. You see VAMPIRES written in large letters.

"Sam why are you searching for vampires?" You ask him. You knew your being nosy but you really wanted to know. He looks at you surprised. "I can see it thru the window." You say to him. He looks at the window and looks back at you. You can see him puzzling his answer in his mind.

"I'm just curious." He says with a smile.

"Hey there you are." You hear someone say in the coffee place. Both of you look towards the person when you see it's Dean. He's heading towards you guys.

"Nice to see you again, y/n" He says to you with a smile on his face. He looks at the pie you still had on your plate and says "Is that apple pie?"

"Yes.. Do you want a bite?" You ask him.

He doesn't say anything he just nods your head. You scoop up in your seat so he can sit next to you and you gave him the rest of the pie.

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore." You say giving him a smile. He smiles back and just begins to eat the pie. Sam is looking at Dean and shaking his head.

"I love pie," Dean says with a full mouth of pie.

"I notice." You say smiling.

Dean is getting the last bite of the pie in his mouth when the waitress comes around or table.

"Can I get you something?" She says towards Dean.

He swallowed what he has in his mouth and says "Yes, can I have a piece of apple pie and a coffee." The waitress nods and walks away.

Dean has now his focus on you. "I thought you were leaving in the morning?" He says

"I'm leaving with you guys." You said with a big smile on your face.

He looks confused. He looks towards Sam and back at you. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are giving me a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

You were riding for a hour now. You were sitting on the back seat of a black Impala. In the rearview mirror you could see Dean sometimes look towards you. Every time you caught him looking you smiled at him. You were having a good time. You admitted to yourself it's been months since you were around the same people for more than a few minutes.

You were enjoying the company of both of the man. You could see Sam was the youngest but also the serious on and Dean well he was Dean, playful, sometimes acted like a kid and maybe in a relationship with his Impala, not sure of the last one yet.

The music stopped before Sam could start the music again you asked. "What kind of work do you guys do?" Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Sam you didn't answer my question truly at the table." You continued.

"Sam what did you say to her?" Dean asks Sam whispering. Like you wouldn't hear him.

"I told her we were salesman but she didn't buy it." Sam says also whispering.

"Guys I'm right here." You said to both of them. "I can hear everything you say."

"Were hunters." Dean says

"DEAN!" Sam says

"Hunters, like you hunt reindeer?" You ask them.

"No." Dean says "Demons, vampires, werewolves, all the monsters you heard about as a kid. We hunt them down."

You begin laughing. "You're kidding right." Sam looks serious towards you. "Is that why you were searching vampire's on the internet Sam?" You asked laughing.

They didn't say anything. You started to worry.

"Come on guys very funny. You got me." You said in a worried voice. They don't say anything. In the next couple of minutes nobody said anything.

"Okay, if you guys say is true…" You said "The guy who attacked me had black eyes, pitch black…" You continued ".. what was he then?"

Sam was surprised with your question. He looked at you. "He was a demon." he says serious. You look towards Dean but he just keeps his eyes on the road.

You let everything soak in. Did he just say demon. That was the only thing that was going threw you mind. They were crazy you thought to yourself but at the same time you believed them. Something inside you believed them. Believed that was something more then you could see. You took a few deep breaths.

"Prove it." You say towards them. Dean looks at you thru the rearview mirror and just smiles. Sam is looking now towards you. he shakes his head and turns around again.

"We're heading to a job. You will go with us but you can't be in our way. You have to listen to everything we say." Dean says

You nod your head.

* * *

"Klaus.." Elijah screams threw the compound.

"Yes, brother" Klaus said rounding the corner. .

"Klaus, we found y/n." Elijah said. "She's doing okay, still doesn't remember anything."

"Where is she?" Klaus asks

"She's in Nebraska, she is now going north with two men."

"Thank you brother. Tell them to stay on her tail."

"Klaus I miss y/n too." Elijah says to his brother. Klaus looks back at him and gives him a fake smile and walks away.

* * *

"We're being followed." Dean says towards you and Sam. Both of you look back and you see a black SUV riding behind the Impala "There following us since we left the hotel a few hours ago." Dean continues.

Dean pulls up to a motel on the side of the road. The SUV slows down and keeps going down the street.

"We're staying here for the night." Dean says.

"I'm going to check us in." Sam says getting out of the car.

You get out of the car. Dean is going thru the trunk. You walk towards him, when he notices that he closes the trunk immediately.

"Sorry." You say to him and start walking towards the hotel. You heard the trunk open again and close again in a matter of seconds.

"Hey wait up." You hear Dean say. You look back and you see him run towards you with also a bag on his back.

"Sorry, I don't trust people fast. You have to earn it."He says to you.

"That's a challenge I would take." You say to him tapping his arm. You both look at each other and just smile. "Oow and thank you for letting me come with you."

He looks towards you "You're nice so no problem." He says with a smile

* * *

 _1 year later…._

You were on the road with the Dean and Sam since the first time you guys met. You helped them on the first job well and since then you just stuck around. You always helped Sam do the research and you helped Dean prepare everything for the job. Dean learn you how to shoot weapons. That was a fun experience. You sucked at it but Dean was doing his best to keep calm and explain to you over and over again. In the days of training we grew a little closer. After a few days you were getting good at it. You started doing games with him till you guys had a moment. Nothing happened between you two but since then there was quite a sexual tension between both of you.

Dean was working on the car outside. You walked outside. He had his head stuck under the hood. You walked towards him.

"Hey Dean." You said to him.

He looked up from the motor. "Heej y/n" he says with a smile

"Sam has found a job. We will leave tomorrow morning." You say to him. "He wants you inside so that he can explain everything."

"Okay, tell him I'm coming."

YOu start walking away again.

"Y/n I can show you the place I was talking about, today. I don't know when we're coming back again and when I would have the chance to show it to you."

"I really would like that." You said to him with a smile.

He smiles back and bites his lips. You turn your back to him again and you gone inside.

When the night falls you and Dean make your way out of the house you guys were staying. He drives both of you to a lake. You sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for Dean. He takes something from the car and comes sit next to you. He hands you a beer.

You both sit there quite looking at the lake and the moon. The quiet and the tension between both of you were killing you.

"So what's so special about this place?' You ask him.

"Just wait a few minutes." He says to you. "You're going to see soon enough."

A few minutes past, when you saw a few light stips on the other side of the lake. Each seconds it past it became more and more. The lake was illuminated from all the fireflies.

You look towards Dean and he had his eyes on you, he had this little smile on his face. You smile back at him and turn back to look at the lake.

"Dean this is beautiful." You say to him.

You look towards him.

He comes closer towards you, with his hand he sticks a hair behind your ear. His hand slides towards your cheek. The feeling of his fingers on you cheek make you close your eyes. He rubs his thumb to your lips. You open your eyes and you see his eyes looking at straight into yours. In a blink of an eye you feel his lips on yours.

You both break from the kiss. You look each other in the eyes.

You grab his t-shirts and you pull him towards you. You both kiss now even intenser than first. His hands are all over you and yours are on him.

* * *

"Dean! Y/N! Wake up!" Sam screams thru the house. "We have to go."

There was silent for a few minutes till you hear a door open. That when you realise Sam is going to come in here to wake you up personally. You heard a knock on the door. You looked at your side and you saw Dean still sleeping.

"Dean wake up!" You say to him as quiet as possible so Sam doesn't hear you.

"Y/N are you awake?" Sam asks thru the door

"Yeah I'm coming." You say to him

"Do you know where Dean is?" Sam asks. "He's not in his room."

"No No idea." You say to him "Working at the car maybe?"

"Yeah maybe…. I see you downstairs." Sam says. You heard him walk away.

You got up from the bed and you threw a cushion towards Dean's head. He makes some noise so you knew he was awake. You walk away from him to get some clothes on and pack your bag.

* * *

We been riding for hours now and you butt started to hurt from sitting on the back seat of the Impala.

"How much longer do we have to drive?" You asked them.

"We're here." Dean says.

You look thru the window and you see a sign saying WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS.

* * *

"We have hunters in town." Marcel says towards Elijah and Klaus.

"Who are they?" Elijah asks

"We don't know yet." Marcel responds.

"Bring them to me." Klaus says.

A hour past till Marcel enterd the compound again.

"Klaus here they are." Marcel says walking into the compound with some of his vampires. They have three people with them. All 3 with sacks on their heads.

"Well hello." Klaus says. He walks towards the 3 hunters pulling the sacks from their heads on for one. Till he takes the last one off. He stops in his tracks when he sees who it is.

"Y/n." He says under his breath.

You look up towards the man in front of you when you heard your name. He looks so familiar but you had no memory of him. He puts his hands on your face stroking your cheek.

"Don't you dare hurt her." You hear Dean scream.


	4. Chapter 4

You look up towards the man in front of you when you heard your name. He puts his hands on your face stroking your cheek

"Don't dare hurt her." You hear Dean scream.

The man switches now the attention from you to Dean. He walks towards Dean.

"Or what?" He asks Dean.

"Or I will kill you with my bare hands" Dean responds.

Another man enters the room. He walks towards the man that was in front of me.

"Klaus, who are they?" He asks

"There the hunters' brother," Klaus responds. "Take a look, Elijah."

You looked towards the two man. The man who just walked in had a suit on. He walked towards Sam first looking at him, then to Dean and then he started walking towards you. You looked towards the ground. You saw his feet appear on the ground. You looked up. Seeing the man in front of you. He was staring at you like he just saw a ghost.

He walks away without saying anything. He walks to the man he just called Klaus. You saw him whisper something in his ear.

"See this as a warning. You can stay in my town but don't get in my way. otherwise, it's going to be worse than today." Klaus spoke to the 3 of us.

"Thake them back," Elijah said to the man holding us.

The man put the sacks on our heads again and drag us away.

"Klaus…" Elijah said. He put his hand on his shoulder. "She's here. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Klaus said. He walks towards the door and leaves the compound.

* * *

We were dropped on a field next to the river.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asks angrily. "He has the balls to scare us." He screams angry.

"Dean calm down," Sam says. "Y/n do you know those guy's?" He asks you. You look towards him confused. "both of the men looked at you like they saw a ghost." Sam continued.

"I don't know them." You said towards them.

"Sam leave her for a moment. Let's go back to the hotel." Dean says. "Where are we?" He says looking around.

* * *

The next day we were all at the hotel. Sam was doing research on the internet about those guys. And you were going a little bit crazy. That man's face just keeps popping up on your mind. Like you knew him.

"Guys I'm going to look around in the city." You say to them.

"It's not safe," Dean says to you.

"I'm just going to look around like a tourist not as a hunter." You say to Dean

"I'm going with you," Dean says. He takes his jacket and puts it on.

"Dean please I don't need a babysitter," You say to him. "I will check in every hour okay?"

He nods his head. You look towards Sam and he just gives you a smile.

You walk towards the door and you left both of the men behind.

The streets of New Orleans were crowded. There were people everywhere. Everybody was smiling. You walked around and you felt at home for more than a year you never felt so home in a city has now. You spot a cute cafe. You enter the cafe and you took a seat at a table near the window.

"Can I get you something?" You looked away from the window and you looked towards the waitress.

"Yes, can I have a coffee, please." You say to her. She nods her head and walks away.

You look towards the window again, You see kids running around tourist taking photos. Everybody was happy.

In a few seconds, you felt a presence next to you.

"You don't mind do you love?" You look towards the man in front of you. Klaus the man from yesterday is in front of you. He has his hands on the chair.

"No, I don't mind." You say to him. He sits in front of you.

"Thank you." He says with a smile.

The waitress comes around and brings you the coffee.

"Do you want something?" She asks Klaus.

"No thank you." he says friendly to the waitress.

She walks away and he's staring at you with pain in his eyes. You don't understand why.

"Can I ask you something love?" He says to you. His voice is friendly and sweet.

"Sure." You say to him not sure why.

"Why are you with the hunters? You're not a hunter." He says to you

"Who do you think you are?." You say to him calmly as possible. "You don't know me." You continued. He turns his face from you and you see him clench his jaw.

"You're right." He's says not looking at you. He looks back at you, he smiles and just stays quite looking at you. You look out of the window, the people outside just makes you smile.

"I'm happy that you like New Orleans," Klaus says. You look back at him again. "I can show you the town if you want." He says with a smile.

You gave him a fake smile, take the last sip of your coffee and you stand from the table. "Maybe some other day." You say to him and you walk away from the table. You walk to the register to pay for your coffee and ask for 2 pieces of cherry pie. Before you leave you look towards Klaus he's still sitting on the table with his eyes on you. You walked out and made your way towards the hotel.


End file.
